How the Other Half Lives
by SSJBardock
Summary: The Gundams are heroes, right? Well, we sometimes forget that the other guys had families and weren't coldblooded killers like they are made out to be. This focuses on an Alliance soldier duing episode 3 5 Gundams Confirmed.


A/N: Well, well, well, boyzos and girlzos

A/N: Well, well, well, boyzos and girlzos. Looks like I'm back at GW fanfiction. If you know what the title is based off of, give yourself fifty points and a pat on the back. Anyway, this fanfic focuses on the other side of the MS. This focuses on an OZ soldier (and it gets sappy as all hell); half of this is during episode 3 of the series, "5 Gundams Confirmed". 

HOW THE OTHER HALF LIVES 

By SSJ_Bardock

The man's vacation was finished. It was cut short by a new threat to the Alliance. This new threat was mobile suits made of Gundanium Alloy; commonly known as Gundams. Lt. Zechs had taken one near the Eurasia area down in a Leo. In any case, there were four others that posed as a threat to the Alliance and his Excellency.This meant that they were to be eliminated with extreme prejudice. 

The man, better known as Jason Reynolds, was being called out of his vacation and was to report back to the Corsica base. The rumor was that the Gundams were heading that way and as a member of the SPECIALS, he was on call to help Commander Bonaparte's forces. Another rumor was that Lt. Zechs was also going to be at the base. Hopefully the Lt. would be able to help with the situation. 

As Jason was going through his bags, packing his clothes, he thought about the upcoming battle. __

_No way any Gundam is going to stand against the SPECIALS. We are the best and we won't be defeated. I can't wait to show Bonaparte what the SPECIALS are made of. _

Once he finished his packing, he slung the duffle bag over his shoulder and grabbed his hat. He was decked out in full OZ attire, from the boots to the hat. Pride streamed through his body, because he was a part of SPECIALS, the elite on the battlefield. With that, Jason walked out of his room and started on his way. 

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Jason headed toward the kitchen to grab a last snack before his departure. Passing through the doorway, he set his bag down and opened the refrigerator. Taking out a soda, he popped the tab and took a long drink. When he was finished, he put the can in the garbage and started outside toward his car, which would take him to the Corsica base. 

As he exited the house, he could hear the door open once again. He knew who it was; there wasn't anyone else in the house. As he turned around, he saw her standing in the doorway. She was his wife of five years. 

"You can't talk me out of it Rachel," he said.

"Why? Why do you have to leave?" 

"We've been over this before. It's not like I enjoy leaving, but I have to. Believe me, if I could, I wouldn't go."

From where he stood, he could see a tear trickle down her face, but she refused to cry in front of him. Setting his bag down, he walked up to her and took her in his arms, holding on as if the world depended on it. 

"What if you die Jason? What happens then?" she questioned. 

"I won't die. You shouldn't be thinking like that." 

"…But you could. Admit it, you could!" she yelled out, the tears now freely flowing. 

"I won't die. I promise you I'll be back in full health after we destroy the Gundams." 

He could feel her arms loosen as she stepped back, a weak smile on her features. That was Rachel, always trying to be strong and that's why he loved her. He leaned forward and cupped her cheek in his hands, wiping the tears away. He then gave her a brief kiss before stepping back and picking up his bag. 

"I'll be back in no time. Don't worry," he told her. 

As he got into the car, he started it up and took one last look at his home. Even after all he had been through, he felt the need to look back, as if it would be the last time he saw it. It was strange for him. Being a part of SPECIALS gave him a confidence that had boosted his ego; making him believe he was invincible. So now why was it different? Simple: because his enemies were Gundams this time. 

As he looked at the house and Rachel one last time, he pulled out of the driveway and pulled into the road. Maybe it was because part of him believed her, that he could die. For some reason though, he was feeling solemn. The whole invincible beliefs had been washed away and he was now bestowed mortality. 

_No, I have to stop thinking like that. Thinking like that WILL get me killed. I'm a part of the SPECIALS damn it! I'm the best of the best! No Gundams can defeat me! _

That got him feeling better. The realization that being a SPECIAL would make him the best relieved him somewhat. He would need to get his moral up if he wanted to defeat any enemy, let alone a Gundam.That was it then, he would win and he would come back to her. Gundam or no Gundam, he was going to survive.

------------

It was about mid-day when Jason arrived at the Corsica base, where the rest of the SPECIALS had gathered. As he looked around the base, he saw the Aires mobile suits, sitting down, ready for use. That's what he would be piloting, not the standard Leo which only gave minimal maneuverability. As he looked to the other side, he could see where the rest of the SPECIALS were being stationed. 

"Damn, looks like I'm late. Man, Bonaparte better not give me any trouble today," Jason silently mumbled. 

Finally, he got out of his car and made his way to the area where they were being grouped. As he made it to the group, he could hear Bonaparte rambling on and on. He only heard part of it, the rest of Bonaparte's speech, he zoned out. 

"Now listen up! I'm not happy you're here. In fact, I'd prefer if you left all together, but since the orders came down for you little…" Bonaparte began. Jason meanwhile, was zoning out the various insults that were being hurled by the Commander. "Now get to your suits and get the hell out of my face!" 

The SPECIALS departed and headed toward their Aires suits. Anticipation was high in the air, anticipation for the oncoming battle. According to the surveillance team, four Gundams were heading this way (Wufei was heading toward the Lake Victoria base, episode 4 "The Victorian Nightmare"). To add to that, Lt. Zechs said that they had lost men to just one Gundam. If that was the case, what could four do? It wouldn't be pretty, that was a fact. 

As Jason got into his Aires, he felt the familiar cushion of the seat under him. His fingers ran across some buttons and the hatch to the mobile suit closed. Even more buttons signaled the starting up of the suit. That's when he noticed where Commander Bonaparte was. The Commander was going up in a blimp; a freaking blimp. Was he an idiot? Jason turned on his radio (note: The following are the EXACT lines from the dubbed/edited version of this episode. It took me an hour to get them down pat.) and channeled to Bonaparte. 

"Please don't Commander Bonaparte!" he yelled. 

"No enemies are coming," came the Commander's reply. 

That's when the familiar voice of Walker came on, "But they are coming," he warned. 

The Commander had to be an idiot not to expect the Gundams. But once again, his arrogance clouded his judgment, "Are you out of your mind? What idiots would challenge this security?" 

Almost as if to answer his question a slew of bullets rang through the air. A mobile suit exploded off to the side and Jason with the rest of the SPECIALS lifted into the air. Walker instructed them, "SPECIALS, we'll start our counterattack immediately. All units go." 

Jason was hesitant, "Only one of them is here sir." 

"It doesn't matter. One's good enough." 

More bullets flew through the air as the orange mobile suit continued on its advance. Some of its artillery came close to the blimp that the Commander was riding in. Jason could hear the men plead with Bonaparte. 

"Descend! Descend at once!"

"Calm down. We know there's only one of them. Surround and destroy it!" he could hear Bonaparte say. 

The men continued to panic, "It's not showing up on radar! I'll check the observation equipment," the man said, there was a slight pause, "Enemy confirmed!" Then that all too-familiar sound of glass shattering came. Bonaparte, was as always, the master of observation. 

"This is what happens when you rely on equipment."

Regardless, they began to surround the Gundam. That's when it began laying waste to their force. 

"Strategically speaking, when annihilating a small number of enemies, the best plan is to cut off the retreat path and shower it with bullets. In this case, the Commander's decision to surround and destroy the enemy is technically correct," the mobile suit raised its beam gatling and more tanks and Leo's were destroyed, "However, he should not have taken action before fully understanding his enemy's potential." 

As the mammoth of a mobile suit destroyed more Leo's and tanks, Jason was glad to hear the Commander finally admit his mistake. "How could we make such a huge miscalculation?" 

_We? It was your decision you idiot. Now more and more are dying and now we have to assist this asshole get out of here alive?! Better to leave the bastard dead, _Jason thought bitterly. 

Walker once again took control of the SPECIALS, "Assist retreat of the Commander's vessel, everyone else attack the enemy!" 

Jason was finally glad to hear Walker give the orders, "Sir, yes sir!" came his reply as he charged the enemy. That's when Bonaparte opened his big mouth again. 

"What are you doing?" 

Walker said what was on everyone's mind, "Given the enemy's strength, we won't make it out of here alive. Give appropriate instructions to the stats department of the factory. For the soldier's of the future."

_So this is it then huh? After all that I am going to die. Damn, how could it end this way? _

_"_I'm sorry." It was Bonaparte's voice. He actually said he was sorry. 

_Fuck you Bonaparte! It was you that got us all killed! Burn in hell you bastard! _Jason thought bitterly, yet again. 

As he was fuming, Walker once again gave out the orders, "Attack up close and stay focused!" 

Jason was a little less than please about it, but nonetheless gave his acknowledgment, "Roger." Just as they got close enough, the behemoth rose its beam gatling up at them. Jason waited for his death to come, but none came. The barrels of the gun spun, but no bullets. It opened its chest, no bullets again. This was great! "He's out of bullets! We did it!" he yelled out.

Walker tried to stop him, but Jason wasn't listening, "Don't let your guard down!" 

But that statement was dwarfed out by Jason's own excitement, "I'll show you what the SPECIALS are made of!" Jason yelled as he charged forward. This would be it, the Gundam would be defeated and Jason would get to go home, finally. Back to his family, back to easy street, and back to life. Finally it would end and he'd be alive! 

Walker as always, kept focused on the mission at hand, "You fool! We can't afford a mistake at this point!"

"That went pretty fast, surprise, surprise." 

Just as Jason loomed over the Gundam, he didn't see the blasts coming from behind him. In less than a second, the bullet tore through his suit and himself. The Aires containing Jason exploded, leaving nothing left. That was it, it was over for him. It didn't end the way he wanted it to though. In a time of tension, he let his emotions cloud his judgment and it cost him. It cost him his life. (1)

--------------------------

Rachel Reynolds watched the news come on. The reporter was seated in his chair when he touched his earpiece. 

"What's that? Folks, we have news that two Gundams and a group of unidentified mobile suits have attacked an Alliance base in Corsica. Alliance Commander Bonaparte has made it to safety, but there are no accounts of any of the soldiers from the SPECIALS or Alliance of surviving. We send out our condolences to the families of the lost. They died bravely in the fight for peace." 

The rest just drowned out to her. Despite the earlier conversation, Jason was dead. He was really dead. Or could he be alive? 

_He has to be alive! He said he wouldn't die. He has to come back, he has to. _

But the reality was that Jason wasn't coming back. He was murdered by the Gundams. Silently she curled up on her couch and cried herself to sleep.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Well there it is. A few notes here. 

1)If you noticed, I didn't include the rest, which had the Trowa and Quatre encounter. I stopped because that doesn't concern the character in the story. 

The title is from a book written in the early 1900s/late 1800s by Jacob Riis, about immigration in the U.S. That's where I got the title, if you knew that, give yourself fifty points and a pat on the back. I did this story to show that while we are all supporters of the Gundams, they were killers and that the soldiers they killed had families too and weren't all cold-blooded bastards that they appear to be. I hope you enjoyed. Until later, Bardock.


End file.
